glorious_imperiumsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marilyn Bagley Regis
Marilyn Bagley Regis is a Human co-captain of the FSS Sorrowing Guild, and wife to the fleet commander of the Fleet of Wandering Juries. While a slight pacifist and a gentle, polite person, she is willing to help her husband explore the entire galaxy and fight alongside him against anyone who dare opposes The Federations. Appearance Being of Human descend from both of her parents' side, Marilyn is a five foot seven inch tall individual that is aged twenty two, having peach skin, red eyes, black hair with curly frills that are curled upward, with her hair being asymmetrical in length; neck length on the left side and normal length on the right, while also having a lean body figure and her breasts being a C bust. She wears a short-sleeved black shirt that has a red collar and red sleeves, along with a short black skirt that has two horizontal orange stripes that go across the skirt, and lastly black fingerless gloves and black boots that have orange shoelaces. Personality TBA Abilities As Marilyn is a normal Human being, she doesn't have any powers she could use to defend herself; what she does have however are technological gadgets that she could make use of. One of these is her Tactical Battlefront Overview Headgear, which is a battle helmet that projects a heads-up-display on it's visor. With it, Marilyn can see how many shots and hits her modified PDW-86 Plasma Pistol and modified BOW-11 Plasma Mace can inflict before either weapons' battery runs out of power, acting as an ammo counter on the top right of the HUD, while the headset could also communicate with anyone on a galactic scale (at least on the galactic scale as Moros Lopez) via voice and/or video, switch to infrared and X-ray vision to potentially reveal any hidden enemies, switch to night vision if she's in the dark, and lastly she can see an opponent's movement in a 30m radius via a motion sensor that can switch to a heart-beat sensor with the same 30m radius. As mentioned before, she also wields a modified PDW-86 Plasma Pistol, which is a handheld sidearm that fires superheated plasma shots at a semi-automatic rate of fire that can melt through most types of armor upon contact, with a range that can go up to 75m before the plasma shot dissipates. Thanks to her modifications to the sidearm, it can also charge up a powerful stun-shot that can stun opponents for a few seconds, or can charge up a powerful electromagnetic shot that can disable vehicles for a few seconds as well; all by having the plasma charged up in different ways that can stun the appropriate target. The sidearm itself has a battery that allows it to fire up to twenty-five shots, or otherwise three stun shots, before it's in need of a recharge. Along with her PDW-86, Marilyn also wields a modified BOW-11 Plasma Mace, which is a melee metal that consists of a shaft accompanied with a head of plasma that resembles a shishpar head. While the head is made out of plasma that could melt through most types of armor, the mace has been modified to where it has a switchable stun feature, which allows the mace to stun opponents by having the plasma head charged up differently so it could stun someone rather than kill. The mace-head is also powered by a battery that will dissipate said plasma-head when fifty successful strikes are made on something from it, which said battery need to be recharged whenever possible otherwise she is forced to rely on the metal shaft. And lastly, she also carries three EDO30 Grenades, which have a three-second timer to detonate when activated by it's button mechanism, and will yield either a wave that can stun opponents or an electromagnetic wave that disables electronics temporarily for a few seconds, both in a 25m radius, and both can be switched before being activated and thrown; if she isn't careful however she could very well stun herself or disable her own equipment, or if not her then her teammates. Relationships Relatives Vanessa Regis TBA Romance Joshua Sentrium Burns TBA History TBA